DESCRIPTION: The Association for Research in Vision and Ophthalmology (ARVO) requests continued support for travel funds for young investigators to attend its annual meetings for the next five years. The funds requested will provide partial travel support (approximately 70 percent of the cost) for 75 young investigators each year. Fellowship applications are sent out to the entire ARVO membership each year. To be eligible for a travel award, an individual must be a US citizen or permanent resident, have completed postdoctoral training or a residency within the past four years or be a current trainee, not have received an ARVO travel fellowship previously, not hold a current federal grant, and be first author on an abstract accepted for presentation. Over 90 percent of the submitted abstracts are selected for presentation each year. Recipients of travel awards are selected by the meeting program committee. Of the 375 travel fellowship applications received for the 1996 meeting, a total of 105 (28 percent) received support, 69 (18 percent) of which were support by NEI. Up to 25 percent of the NEI-supported travel awards can go to minorities. ARVO waives the meeting registration fee for travel fellowship recipients, and ARVO covers all administrative expenses associated with the grant. The application was submitted by Dr. Janice Burke on behalf of ARVO. Dr. Burke is ARVO's Executive Vice President and a Professor at the Medical College of Wisconsin.